Season 16: Part 10/Transcript
Part 10 Calvin: Wow that's amazing guys. David: I know tell me about it. Seeing Freeze and all those red rangers. Daniel: I'm glad me and Cloe got to see him again. I wish Cal and Nevada could have to... Brody: Hopefully they and Jane are having an easier time with their mission to find Lothor and Catherine. (The heroes enter the Safehouse and approach Mick, who looks troubled.) Brody: Everything okay, Mick? Mick: I have some bad news. The time traveling to World War II has caused some problems in another Multi-Universe. Brody: Another Multi-Universe? Cloe: Yeah. There's more than just this one. We're a part of an Omniverse. Mick: '''If we don't stop the Sirens soon, we'll loose everything. What's worse: Someone caught wind of this. (The screen shows another villain.) '''Daniel: Hey, that's Dr. Animo. He's one of Ben Tennyson's adversaries. (Cloe sees some device with him.) Cloe: Wait. That's a Time Oscillation Device! They work similar to Space Oscillation Devices, where someone could open a Digital Gate. Mick: Yeah, but the Order outlawed those in response to the Earth nearly colliding with the Digital World. A Time Oscillation Device is outlawed as well because it creates time portals that are unstable enough to break the Space Time Continuum. And if Animo plans to use it..... David: We better find him now!!! (The heroes all gather together and using their tracking devices are able to figure out where Dr. Animo is hidding out) Kotoko: So our mission is to go in, stop this Dr. Animo before he starts breaking the Space Time Contniuum? Wow. This got really serious. Nathan: And I thought the Sirens were bad enough... Sarah: We better hope the tracking devices find his hide soon or- Jack: Hey guys where's Lexi? Daniel: Oh yeah that's right. Sorry Jack she left not too long ago. Jack: Left?? To where?? Marion: She said she was checking on a friend near a town that's free from the Siren's control. She said she'll be back once she sees if her friend is all right. Jack: I think I know who you're speaking of. Levi: Guys, we've got a problem! (A yeti arrives and charges at the heroes. They jump out of the way. Dr. Animo arrives.) Dr. Animo: The Knight of the Just right in front of me? It's usually Ben Tennyson that I encounter. But, I'll treat you to another yeti! (Animo uses a mind control device on the yeti and throws his arm to the right, causing the yeti to throw David to the wall. David gets up and readies his morpher.) Brody and David: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!! (The Rangers and E10s morph. They try to hold back the yeti. Suddenly, numerous Vivix arrive.) Cloe: WHY ARE THERE VIVIX HERE?!?!?! (Suddenly, Adagio arrives along with Sledge and his crew and bursts out laughing.) Brody: We should have known. Adagio: My oh my! I knew you're time traveling would cause problems in other dimensions. And what that means for me..... I'm going with Animo to the 1940's to turn those friends you made there against you. Brody: YOU CAN'T DO THIS, ADAGIO!!! Adagio: Oh, but I can! (The yeti roars at the heroes loudly, causing the Rangers and E10s to lose power and demorph.) Adagio: That was too loud, but it WAS worth it. Well, I can't stick around. (Animo opens the portal with his Time Oscillation Device.) Dr. Animo: So long, Knights! (laughter) (Animo and his yeti step through the gate.) Sledge: Leave the Vivix to destroy these scoundrels. We got a time period to conquer! Fury: Yes, Master Sledge! (Sledge and his Generals step through the gate. Adagio approaches Daniel.) Adagio: As for you, Danny, see you soon. (Kisses him on the lips.) (Adagio steps through, leaving Cloe enraged. Daniel's eyes start glowing bright green and he grabs his head in pain.) Daniel: GAH! Cloe: (Growling) HER HEAD IS MINE! Brody: Calm down, Cloe! (The Vivix surround the heroes. Suddenly, the Vivix are attacked by someone in silver armor. The person does a spinning slash and destroyed the Vivix. The heroes approach the mystery guest.) Cloe: That's the E10 Silver gear. Who are you? (The person removes the helmet.) Levi: Valencia? Valencia: Hey everyone. (The Rangers and E10s embrace and greet Valencia.) Brody: I don't believe it! You're the Silver Ranger? Daniel: How was that choice made? (Eyes glow green) OW! Valencia: Dr. Oliver told me you guys were in danger. He and Mick gave me the E10 Silver Morpher and its key. Cloe: I ain't too sure about that choice. Daniel: Well, Tommy needed to send someone. We need chase Adagio, Animo, and Sledge into that portal. (Glowing green eyes) OH! OW! Brody: No. Mick said the Time Oscillation Device causes instability in the Time Continuum. We need to come up with something else. Masaru: We should probably contact the Time Force Rangers. Brody: I'll give Wes a call and have us set a call with the future. (The heroes leave, but Cloe notices Daniel's eyes and headaches. Back at the Safehouse, Medic, Mick, Cal, and Tommy examine Daniel.) Cloe: What's going on with him? Medic: I don't know. Whatever ze problem is, I never seen it before. Tommy: Cloe, you said his eyes were glowing green and red from time to time? Cloe: Yeah. Why? Tommy: Adagio must have done something to try and get control of him Cloe: Well I did see her..... She kissed him.... On the lips. Cal: Oh my god. Tommy: Adagio and her fellow Siren have gotten more powerful with the instability of the Time Continuum. She must have found a way to break into Danny mind through love. Sora: This isn't good. (The Computer's communications go off. Circuit appears on screen.) Tommy: What is it, Circuit? Circuit: Hey guys! Captain Logan authorized Time Force to help you out! Reinforcements are on the way! (Everyone cheers. Later, the time ship arrives. Jen steps out.) Jen: Ninja Rangers. E10s. It's good to see you again. Daniel: (Holding a pack of ice to his head) You too, Jen. Jen: Daniel, you have an ice pack with you. Are you okay? Daniel: I'll explain when we get on board. Wes and Eric are on the way. (A bit later, Cal is seen on the time ship speaking with Nevada, who's on the Ebon Hawk though the ships computer) Nevada: SHE DID WHAT?!?! Cal: She kissed Daniel... And that might be starting to effect his mind. Nevada: I KNOW that bitch did not kiss my baby girl's boyfriend! I'm gonna- Cal: Jess focus! Listen have you had any luck finding Lothor? Nevada: Not yet. Me, our team, Jane and the Russian are still searching on board the Ebon Hawk. Cal: Damn it! How is he evading us!? Nevada: He won't do it for long. We will find him and save Catherine. Cal: I hope so.... Things are getting bad here Jess... This time traveling, the Sirens, Sledge, Lothor all of it. I promise Cloe and Calvin I'd help saved Catherine, but... I feel like I'm letting them both down. Nevada: Hey don't fall apart on me now Alex. Believe me I know this situation is bad, but I need you to keep it together. We'll get though this. Just like we always have. Cal: (Sighs) You're right. Listen I don't know when I'll re-join you but keep me updated on what's going on. Nevada: Will do. Good bye Alex. I love you. Cal: I love you to. (Daniel is seen sitting by himself. His eyes start glowing green and he starts reacting to the pain... then suddenly stops and sits still with his eyes still glowing.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 16 Category:Transcripts